Back to normal, or not?
by Denebola Topas
Summary: Sai suddenly returns, but something completely unexpected happens and leaves Hikaru unable to play Go for a while... After some time everything "looks" normal again, but there are some changes nobody notices and then somebody from the past arrives...
1. Default Chapter

"Back to normal, or not?"

By Denebola Topas

AN: I just had to try a fic about Sai returning…But something unexpected happens... Hope you like it.

Warning: Spoilers for the whole anime and manga...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

1.Chapter 

He looked around the hall. Unbelievable how many Pros had trully come. This was a charity tournament, not one Pro was going to get payed for being here, yet most of the Pros Hikaru knew personally, were present. Maybe they were here for publicity reasons, but nevertheless it showed their human heart. People do care for others. Hikaru grinned. Good to know. Then another thought caused his smile to widen. 'Can't wait this tournament to begin.' He thought excitedly. 'It's always nice to play against unknown players. Pros, Insei, amateur players, all mixed up. This sure is going to make fun.' Little did Hikaru know that because of certain events he was more likely to miss this tournament. Spotting Waya and Isumi he waved at them and hurried over to them. Just when he had made half the distance to them he heard it. _Hikaru_ Hikaru stopped dead and blinked twice. Was that Sai's voice? He looked around. No Sai. It must have been his imagination. Shaking his head to clear his mind he started walking again.

"Hey Shindo. You ok?" Waya asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure? Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Did something happen?" Isumi asked, too, a little bit worried 'Why did he suddenly looked so sad?'

"It's nothing really. Hey there's Akari." Hikaru started walking towards her. Waya and Isumi exchanged a look. Waya shrugged.

"Are you two coming?"

"Hai, hai."

"Hikaru." Greeted Akari. "Hope we will play against each other today."

Hikaru grinned again. "Sure, but prepare to lose anyway."

"Hey, you promised me to get easy on me!"

"But that doesn't mean you are going to win!"

"Hikaru!"

"Like a long-married couple." Waya laughed.

Hikaru turned around to him. "Waya! Don't even start tha…" 'What?' was Hikaru's only thought. Waya, Isumi and Akari totally forgotten. 'That was…' he couldn't continue this thought. He just stood there struck. The moment he had turned around long purple hair and a tall black hat were beeing registered at the edge of his vision. Now that he looked at the spot he had thought he had seen… Sai… it was empty. 'Fine, am I losing my mind now and hallucinating? What does that all mean? Sai is gone, right?' A light hand was positioned on his shoulder.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? What is it? Hikaru, answer me! Are you ok? Hikaru!" Akari desperately shouted, shaking him. Hikaru instantly found himself back in reality.

"Akari, stop shaking me. Yes I'm ok. I just thought I saw someone…"

By the time the people surrounding them looked at them curiously. And Isumi and Waya were about to confront him again, what was wrong, when Akira saved him by walking up to them.

"Hello." He politely greeted them.

"Touya. How will they decide the matches?" asked Hikaru quickly, hoping to distract everybody. However Akari watched him deeply worried. 'It's like this time at the attic, right before he collapsed. Oh, Hikaru, what's wrong with you? Is this going to happen again?' Fearing it would she whispered to Isumi and Waya, her voice so low, that only this two would hear her: "Watch him. Please. He… he could faint any moment. If that happens, you must catch him."

"What?" Isumi whispered back shocked.

"This… this happened before. Please watch him." Akari didn't explain any further.

"Well, it will be some kind of lottery. That's all I know." Replied Akira.

_Hikaru. Hikaru I'm here. Right in front of you. Do you hear me, Hikaru?_

Hikaru froze, his eyes widen.

"Impossible…"

"Shindo?" Touya asked.

_Do you see me Hikaru? I'm right here._ And that said the well known figure of the ghost Fujiwara no Sai appeared in front of Hikaru and left later shocked.

"How…Why…Why now?"

And then Akari's fear became reality. Hikaru's body began to fall towards the ground, landing secured in Isumi's and Waya's arms.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Akari shouted before kneeling beside the three people crumbled at the ground.

"Shindo! Come on Shindo you scared us enough." Said Waya to the unconcious boy.

"What happened?" Akira asked them astounished "Shindo? Shindo, wake up!"

Isumi looked at Akari. "You said this happened before?" he asked her calmly.

"Hai. Four years ago. He collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. The next day he was back at school, saying he was ok. He said he didn't remember what happened, just woke up in the morning at the hospital. Thought it was obvious he was not well. He shrieked up during a test and a few minutes later ran out of class and threw up. I spoke with Mrs. Shindo, but she told me that the doctors at the hospital didn't find anything wrong with him."

"Did anything strange happen after that? Did he behave unusual?"

"Well, he began playing Go and missing his sport clubs. Hikaru loved sports, but after that he concentrated solely on Go."

Just then the medics arrived.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter

2. Chapter 

'In Hikaru's dream'

„S...Sai...Is...is that really you?"

"Hai, Hikaru."

Tears were streaming down Hikaru's cheeks. He ran to Sai and hugged him, so tightly as it was a matter of life and death.

"Sai! Sai, you are back!" he managed to bring out under heavy sobs.

'In the ambulance'

"He is crying.Why? Does he hurt somewhere?" a now frantic Akari asked the paramedic.

"Please calm down, miss. He surely will be fine…" the poor man was worrying about Akari's health, too.

'In Hikaru's dream'

"I've missed you so much, Sai. I…I tried to find you. I went to Torajiro's grave, to the Shusaku museum, everywhere…but I couldn't find you!"

"Hikaru, I missed you, too. I'm sorry, I had to leave…that time was essential for you and I had to leave…"

"Oh Sai.. I'm so sorry… It's because I didn't let you play, right? Because I selfishly wanted to play for myself…Sai! I'm so sorry!"

"No, Hikaru. Listen to me."

"I…I will hold my promise, Sai…I won't play anymore…I will let you play all the games … All the games Sai! I promise again!"

"Hikaru…" 'He doesn't listen. No matter what I say, he thinks it was his fault that I left…But Hikaru…Why won't you understand that I had to go that time, so you could start developing your own Go. I was never gone Hikaru. I was always by your side, watching your games, your growth. I'm not dissapointed at you. No, not at all. I'm proud of you. It's no use to tell you now, so I'll do later, when you calm down. I'm the one who is sorry Hikaru, for causing you so much sorrow…'

"Kami-sama…Arigatou that you granted my wish. I will let Sai play in exchange, as I promised…"

"Hikaru?" Sai asked surprised. What was this strange feeling? He started to sway. Right before his world turned into deep darkness he saw Hikaru collaps, too.

The next morning Sai opened his eyes. He looked at a white ceiling. He turned his head and realised where he was. A hospital. Right, Hikaru had collapsed again, when he came back.

"Hikaru? Where are you?" he thought.

"Sai." Answered Hikaru's voice from beside him. He sounded totally confused.

"What? How?"

"Hikaru? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Look at me Sai!"

Sai turned his head at the other side. There he stood. Hikaru. And looked perfectly fine. And then Hikaru suddenly stepped sideways and right through the small table. Sai froze.

"Oh, god Hikaru!"

"It…it seems we switched places, Sai. Now I am the ghost."

"What?"

"You are in my body, Sai. But not like before as a ghost, a spirit. Now you control that body."

"That…that is a joke, right Hikaru? I can't take over your body. That's impossible. You are playing a joke on me, ne Hikaru?"

"No, Sai. It is true."

For several minutes Sai could only stare at Hikaru, speechless.

"No, no! Hikaru! Hikaru! Why are you so calm? That's horrible!"

"No it is not, Sai. This seems to be my punishment for pushing you away. For not letting you play. Besides now, with a body you can play better. You can play Go yourself. Isn't that great, Sai? I'm so happy."

'Hikaru.' Sai thought sadly.

At this moment a nurse entered the room to check on her patient. Seeing he was awake she rushed to inform the doctor.

'Later that day'

Hikaru's parents had rushed to the hospital the moment they got informed that Hikaru had woken up. They hurried towards his room, but the doctor stopped them right before entering Hikaru's room.

"Mr and Mrs Shindo. Would you please come to my office? There are some aspects in your son's condition, I would want to tell you before you see him."

"What is wrong with Hikaru?" Mrs Shindo asked scared by the doctor's words.

"Well, how shall I explain it. There are no external or internal injuries, we also couldn't find any diseases. Yet his condition is quite odd. He can't move except his head and eyes and he cannot speak. It looks like this information got lost and his brain needs to relearn all that again."

"What do you mean? How can something like that happen?" Mr Shindo asked the doctor. He tried very hard to stay calm.

"We cannot explain how that happened. Your son is in perfect health. That's why I wanted to speak with you in the first place. This and to prepare you. Did he seem anyhow offhand before he collapsed? Any symptoms? And please tell me what exactly happened 4 years ago? Looking through his file I found this incident where he fainted again without any visible reason. There seem to be some similarities to what happened yesterday…"

'Later that day'

Mrs Shindo took the hand of her sleeping son, deeply shaken. Hikaru opened his eyes. Mrs Shindo began to smile, ready to greet her son back in the land of the living, when she suddenly saw something, which was utterly not possible. She gasped.

"Hikaru?" she asked weakly.

He nodded. Mrs Shindo kept staring into her son's eyes. Into his purple eyes. How can a person's eye color change, how did that happen? She didn't get it.

"Oh, Hikaru…What is happening to you?" She said, while she sat on the edge of the bed and took him into a tight embrance.

* * *

AN: Wow, it's the first time one chapter of my stories got so many reviews. Thank you everyone for your great support. Hopefully you liked this chapter, too. 

Reviewcorner:

Adrelliehs(NSI): Yeah, I tend to short chapters, sorry. Hope you liked the curse this story is taking.

Mika: Waaah, sorry I let you wait... Yes, Sai's reappearence did affect Hikaru quite bad this time. He became a ghost...

thecallingrule: Thank you. Don't worry there are a few following chapters allready written, I just have to find the time to type them down and spellcheck them...

Livi: Ugh.. really? Well written? Thank you. You are right, Sai just is an important character in HnG, I missed him terribly... But it was nice that at the last page of the Manga he called out. So, he still must be in the world of the living. This gave me the idea, that his dissapearance could be only temporary, so why not coming back?

smile :): Thank you. Still interesting? 'looking hopefully' I'm trying, really...

Celestral Moon: You like it? Oh please update your story soon. It's fun to have the same idea like someone else... want to see how your story is going on

ShrineMaiden: I didn't let you wait too long, did I? Sorry. And thank you. I liked Akari's character and she was quite worried about Hikaru in the series, so she will appeare every now and then in this story, too, I hope... You like the twist? But Hikaru becoming a ghost is not the whole thing, he and Sai are still up for some surprises

pure-reflection: Thank you. Don't worry, I like HnG too much to stop the story. If I do not update for some time this only means, just not enough time at the moment...

Please R&R  



	3. Chapter

3.Chapter

'Later that day'

'Hikaru? What does the doctor say? What is wrong with your body? And why can't I move?'

'That is what he explained right now. It seems that you have forgotten to use a body. How to move your arms and legs and also how to speak. It is understandable though, you were a ghost for over 1000 years.'

'Does that mean I have to stay this way? Hikaru, if we can't move, we can't play Go anymore… 'sob' Hikaruuuuuu…'

'Shhh, calm down. Sai. Oy Sai do you hear me? Hey, stop whining and listen to me! SAI!'

'Huh?'

'You will go through physiotherapy. There you will learn to move and speak normally again. Sai. Sai, ok? It's only temporaly.'

'Sure?'

'Yes, sure. Moo Sai you are like a small child, giving me a headache… Sai you need to nod, the doctor has asked you if you have understood that all.'

'Hai.'

&&&

'Two months later'

"Honey, you really think this is ok? I know you want to play Go as soon as possible again. You love Go, but are you really strong enough?"

Sai wrote a few lines on his note book and showed it Hikaru's mom.

'Hai, please don't worry okaasan. I will be fine.'

"How can I not worry…after what happened to you? Ok, Hikaru, but you must promise me…"

They had reached their destination. After waiting for two seconds the door automatically swung open and Mrs Shindo wheeled Sai inside, continuing with her speech "… not to overdo it. You understand?"

Sai noded.

"You must promise. I do not want you to faint again, just because you don't know when it's time to rest."

'Hai, I promise.'

"Shindo-kun? Welcome back, how are you?" asked Ishikawa happily.

"He is better now." Mrs Shindo answered in Sai's place.

"You must be Shindo-kun's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

In the meantime Akira had spotted them and walked over.

"Shindo. You sure, you are strong enough for this?" he asked doubtfully.

"Touya-kun. He insisted to come and play. But he promised me not to overdo it." Mrs Shindo pointed out again.

'Hikaru, your mother is scary sometimes.'

'Hai. She always is when I'm ill. And with me collapsing and all she must be very worrying.'

'Gomen.'

'Sai. This is not your fault… well it is… but it's not that you made me ill just because you wanted to play Go and I refused… but now that I think of it, you did this the first time we met…' Hikaru teased.

'Waahhh you said Go is boring. How can Go be boring. Hikaruuuu…'

Hikaru grinned, he had trully missed the ghost.

'Besides that you are doing great. It won't take long and you will be able to walk again.'

'I'd love to, but it's so exhausting.'

'Of course it is. Compared to floating. Oh, it's fun.' He said and whirled around Akira. Sai watched Hikaru dancing around, then stopping right in front of Akira and poking his nose. 'Muahaha, now I can tease him as much as I want, without him realising. Poke. Poke. Poke.'

'Hikaru? Stop it.' Sai chuckled.

'Or maybe tickle him? Come on Touya lighten up, smile, laugh for once in your life. Don't be so uptight all the time…' and he continued.

A small laugh suddenly startled the three people beside Sai, who were having a little conversation about Hikaru's condition. They looked at Sai and saw Hikaru laughing silently, holding his stomach.

"Hikaru…" Mrs Shindo exhailed. Then suddenly smiled widely and kneeled in front of her son. "Hikaru, your voice…It's back…Try…try to say something…Please, honey."

Both, Sai and Hikaru stared at her.

'What?'

'Did I say something?'

'I think…maybe…maybe you made a noise when you were laughing…"

'Don't know.'

'Sai, try it. It could work.'

Mrs Shindo watched her son moving his lips, trying to say something. She prayed silently.

'Hello, do you hear me?' Sai tried. 'Please let it work.'

Mrs Shindo's smile became sad. Hikaru obviously tried to speak. His lips kept on moving, but not one sound could be heard.

'Hikaru. Hikaru I can't. Why, why can't I speak Hikaru?'

Sai suddenly stopped, very sad. He was able to gain control over Hikaru's body. He could almost move naturally. At the moment he trained hard to walk on his own again. He was able to make a few steps, if somebody was holding him. But every effort to speak again went in vain. It just wouldn't work.

'Sai…'

A few tears escaped Sai and Mrs Shindo hugged him.

"Do not worry. Do not give up. You just need some more time."

Sai nodded and looked at Akira, who had watched silently.

'Let's play.' He wrote down.

"Hai." Replied Akira.

"Hikaru, I'm leaving. I'll be back at 6 o'clock. Touya-kun, please take care of him."

"Hai, I will make sure, he won't overexhaust himself." And with that they went to play.

Akira had played minutes ago. He was black and had only placed his first move. But Hikaru didn't move to respond.

'What's taking him so long? Maybe we shouldn't play, if he feels not well…'

'Hikaru, you should play. He is your rival and friend.'

'No, Sai. I promised to let you play all the games and I mean it. You want to play Touya, right? To check his power?'

'But Hikaru, if I do that he will realise my strenght. More than that he will realise it is me. He did found out of me after all.'

Yeah, it's amazing. Of course he doesn't know you are a ghost…Play Sai, please. I, I can't play anymore after what happened… He is waiting for your move Sai. Play!'

'Aa…let's begin then. I hope this is relly all right with you…'

And Sai began to play.

After a few hands Akira halted.

'He noticed.'

'It was unavoidable, he knows your style as he knows mine.'

Akira had his head down and asked slowly.

"Shindo? No you are not Shindo. You are Sai, right?" and looked up.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait… I had exams and afterwards my room was a mess, couldn't find the chapters… well, the following chapter will be out really soon, that's a promise… in about two days…please R&R 

Reviewcorner:

**Mika:** The eye colour changed because Sai is now controlling Hikaru's body. You will see why I did this in the following chapter, so please wait just a few days longer… Yes, Hikaru being un-selfish is somehow OOC, but Sai's dissapearance shocked him quite bad. Plus he is older now, so he matured a bit and acts less selfish towards Sai in this story.

**Titanit Enozym:** Waahhh, how did you survive with watching only a few episodes? I would die…:-) Hope you have fun with this story…

**siobhn01:** Yeah, who do you think will notice next? And what answer will Akira get?

One person noticed already, but it is more fun to have some people not notice... at least not immediately… oooh Sai can shock them quite well with his Go, ne? They should be afraid… very afraid :-) . Errr, and you caught me here, I don't know exactly how to have Hikaru explain everything, but one is for sure, he was mysterious from the beginning and he will remain it…

**ShrineMaiden:** Thank you sooo much, you showed me that I made a mistake. I moved too fast with the story. There is plenty room for funny situations now and knowing Sai there would be… I had totally forgot…

**Celestral Moon:** :-) Hope you like the course this story is taking…

**LadyJessy: **Thank you!

**Rena:** To tell you the truth, I'm dying to know what happens next, too, but don't tell the others that I don't know… :-) Just kiddin. Thank you!

**kari2500:** 'speechless' wow thanks, I'm so happy you like my story so much 'dances around'. And also thanks for reminding me to update…Your wonderful review was the cause that I went straight through the mountain of papers in my room and finally found the chapters… and then my boyfriend dragged me outside (and I almost fell down the stairs), but now all's typed and set .


	4. Chapter

AN: As promised, please have fun, minna. And sorry for the format, won't accept some of my used characters.

* * *

4.Chapter

Sai nodded.

"But where is Shindo?"

Sai placed a hand on his heart. Akira looked confused.

"So, I was right? There are two people in Shindo?" he asked amazed.

Sai simply nodded again.

"I…I do not understand this…Has…has Shindo's condition something to do with your existence?"

'Geez, he is scary.'

'Hikaru, is it ok with you, that I tell him?'

'Well, since you will be playing from now on, why not…but…you do not have to tell him anything like you being a 1000 year old ghost…'

'Fine…' and wrote down for Akira: 'Yes, it has. I cannot tell you all the details, but Hikaru fainted because I had to talk with him.'

"That is what happened four years before, too, isn't it? But then Shindo could move and speak, so what happened this time?"

'I'm not so sure, but Hikaru says, it could be that over time I forgot how to do that and have to learn everything again now.'

"Can I talk to Shindo? Is he listening?"

Sai nodded.

"Shindo, so now you have decided to play like the first time we met. Why did you hide Sai's strenght?"

'He says that he didn't want to raise too much attention towards him. And also he wanted to play for himself.'

'Hikaru no.'

'Write it Sai.'

'…'

'He also says that he won't play anymore. I disagree, but he wants me to play.'

"Won't play anymore? Shindo did you want to stop playing Go right after you became a Pro, because of Sai?"

'Hai, that time I had to leave. Hikaru got very confused and sad.'

"Can you… can you two switch back and forth?"

'Switch? I do not know.'

'Hikaru?'

'Shall we try?'

'But how… maybe we should wish both to switch?' Sai suggested.

Akira watched as Sai closed his eyes and relaxed. A few seconds later his eyes opened again. Green this time.

'Hikaru! Hikaru! It worked.'

"Yes it worked." Hikaru whispered. 'Sai…my voice is back, but my throat hurts.'

"Shindo!" Akira shouted and stood up.

"Yes, it worked. Maybe I can walk, too?" came Hikaru's whispered reply. He stood up and took a few steps before collapsing again. Akira was instantly by his side and catched him. Carrying him back to his wheelchair he said: "You promised not to overdo it! Be more careful, Shindo!"

Hikaru grinned sheepishly.

"Afraid to lose your rival?"

"Afraid to lose my friend. And I won't argue with you now!" placing Hikaru back down.

"Man that hurt. Even talking hurts and I can only whisper…"

"Then don't."

Nod. Nod.

Ishikawa huried to their table.

"Shindo-kun, is everything all right?"

Hikaru nodded.

"He spoke a few words and wanted to try to walk, but it was too much."

Hikaru grinned.

'Sai? Shall we try to switch back? You still have to cru… eh play this game with Touya.'

Akira became a little bit worried, whenhe saw Hikaru close his eyes.

"Shindo?" he asked unsurely and gasped as purple eyes opened.

"Sai…" he breathed.

Sai nodded.

'Shall we continue our game?'

"H…hai."

„Arimasen." Unlike the first two times he had play Sai face to face and lost he did look up to Sai now. "Amazing, you are so strong, how can that be?"

'I had a lot of time to practise… A very long time…"

Seeing Sai's distant look, Akira decided not to push any further. And then suddenly he heard it again. A low chuckle. Sai was laughing and he was laughing hard, all sadness forgotten.

"Sai..?" Akira asked unsure.

It took some time for Sai to calm down enough, to be able to write: 'Don't worry, I'm fine. It's Hikaru… He is playing around…'

"What is he doing?"

By this Sai burst out again. Akira looked confused and then he understood. A vein on his forehead started to twich dangerously.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

Sai motioned behind his left shoulder.

"Hey, Shindo! This is not funny. Stop mocking me!"

Sai only continued to laugh. 'Whatever Shindo is saying or doing, I think I do not like it.' Akira thought sarcastically. Some people, including Ishikawa, turned to them and smiled. Everything seemed back to normal.

"Shindooooooo!" Akira screamed and then began laughing himself. 'Wish I could know, too… It really is good to have Shindo back, and now even Sai is here. I do not know, what is going on, it's a little bit weird, but I have my friend and rival back and even more, Sai, a Go genious. No need to worry now. I don't understand the situation, but it surely will get interesting…' To tell the truth Akira got scared to watch Hikaru collapse like that without a reason. But now everything would be fine and maybe he would find an answer to the mystery of Sai. Maybe.

* * *

Reviewcorner:

**kathy stgqvk:** Thank you, I'm happy you like it. And I'm afraid you are spoiling my story, ne:-) I thought Akira would react quite composed at first, according to the last scene of the anime, so he did here, too… that doesn't mean he is going to stay that way… but later…

**To :)** : ‚laughing evilly' you just have to wait to see 'not meant bad'... no, really, can't say anything here or I'll tell too much sorry… but you seem to guess well where my story is heading and thank you so much for reading.

**kari2500:** 'speechless' wow 'still speechless' why thank you 'starts crying from happiness'


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I got a heavy case of writers block. I wanted to add some chapters before this one, but just couldn't, so in the end I expanded this one…

* * *

5.Chapter 

'One month later'

Hikaru knew he could just switch and would be back to normal. Well almost, not walking or talking for months, it took him, too, some time to get his muscles back to work properly again. Nevertheless he let Sai go through physiotherapy. Hikaru had decided that Sai would be the one to play Go, thous Sai should be able to walk and talk when they switched. It had taken a long time and Sai complained and whined many times, insisting on how exhausting and painful it was, but now Sai could control Hikaru's body like it was his own. He could even speak again. After his first match with Akira where he had let out two audible chuckles he had improved constantly and after one week he had stuttered his first word. Hikaru was incredibly happy. Sai was back and everything was like it was four years ago. There were this little changes, like him and Sai being able to switch and Sai being able to play by himself this way. It seemed funny, though. The time he was tested by Touya-meijin Hikaru had become first extremely scared and then extremely mad by the tought of Sai taking over his body. Now he didn't mind at all.

"I'm going, mom." Hikaru shouted as he passed through the door.

"Have a nice trip." His mother shouted back.

As soon as Hikaru was outside and headed towards the Go Institution they switched.

'Hikaru, Hikaru, it's the first time I'm going to play as a Pro.' Sai said excitedly, his doubt about playing Hikaru's games forgotten over his eagerness to play Go again. He himself grabbing the stones and placing them on the board, not just pointing on the spots with his fan for Hikaru to actually place the moves.

'Umm well, but you played with Torajiro before and even won the Honinbo title.'

'But that was so long agooooo. Ne Hikaru, who do we play today?'

'It's Ochi-kun. You remember him, don't you? I'm sure you will like this game.' Hikaru beamed.

'Hai, he plays interesting and he is strong.'

But before Sai could play against Ochi he had to overcome a great obstacle, an ostacle Hikaru hadn't thought would be a problem at all.

'Oh come on Sai, it's just an elevator. Sai? Hey do you even listen to me?'

'H…hai, Hikaru. But it's scary.'

'Eh? But you rode on an elevator before that and it wasn't a problem then.'

They were currently standing in front of the elevators, Sai refusing to move at all and Hikaru desperately trying to convince him otherwise. The other people in the hall wondered as they watched the young Pro standing in front of the elevators seemingly frozen.

'But then I was a ghost, it couldn't do anything to me. I simply would walk out through the wall. Now it's different, I couldn't escape it.'

'Sai…tell me you are joking. This is an elevator we are talking about, it's a thing, it can't do anything to anyone.'

'But don't you remember this one time it stopped suddenly and trapped you inside?'

'Well, this was only a small defect and it continued moving half an hour later. What's the big deal with that?'

Sai stubbornly shook his head. 'What if it stops again? I don't want to be alone in this box…'

'Sai, I'll be with you.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Really, really?'

'Yes, really.'

'You promise?'

'Are you kidding me? You are inside my body, where should I go. Take a walk and let you alone, probably hurting my body, because you are so ditzy to fall over your… I mean mine…ergh whoevers own feet?'

'Wahhh Hikaruuuu, you are so mean…' and Sai started crying in front of the elevators, making the people look even more. Hikaru sighted and put his head in his hands. That was Sai for you, alright.

"Shindo? Shindo what's wrong? Are you crying?" said a voice from behind them. Sai and Hikaru turned both to a concerned Akira.

"Touya-kun. I'm sorry." Sai sniffled.

"Shindo? I don't understand. Besides don't you have a game in about two minutes? What are you doing here?"

"I…um…the elevator…"

"You can tell me later, now you have to hurry or the game will be cancelled because you arrived late and forfeited." And that said, he pushed his confused rival into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, he asked again, worry evident in his voice.

"Sai, are you alright? Is Shindo ok? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing Touya-kun, I…well… just was afraid of the eleva…waaahhhh" his words turned to a shriek as soon as the elevator started moving and Sai forgot about his embarassment immediately, covering on the ground, eyes tightly shut. Akira bent down to his aid.

"You are afraid of elevators?"

"…"

"Look we arrived on the second floor, we can go out of it now." He said and pulled Sai out of the elevator. "See? Everything ok now. And you really should hurry, or the game could be cancelled."

That brought Sai back to his senses. "What? Cancelled? No…no no no." And he hurried inside to meet his opponent. Leaving a confused Akira behind.

'Was that really Shindo? He never acted like this… wait, that was Sai, but I thought…' he thought to himself, while he followed his rival into the room.

'Well, that wasn't that bad, now, was it Sai?'

'Where is Ochi-kun? Don't tell me I was too late and he already left?' Sai didn't even hear Hikaru.

'Sai?'

'The game is cancelled? Oh noo, that can't be.'

'SAI! He is on your right side, three seats from you. You only forfeit, if you don't arrive at least within thirty minutes after the time you should have.'

'Ah, there he is, I got so scared.'

'Sai, about the elevator…'

'What elevator? Oh you mean why I shrieked, it felt so weird, like my stomach being turned upside down.'

'That's all? That's normal.'

'Hikaru, who cares, the game is about to start.'

'Eh…' Hikaru sweatdropped, but after a while a smile made his way to his face.

As soon as the match with Ochi was over they switched back. Hikaru was about to stand up, when he froze. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

'Sai what's that?' he asked the ghost and looked at him. Sai didn't respond. He looked furious to the door. Hikaru turned and gasped. In the doorway stood a girl. She seemed to be the same age as himself, but Hikaru and Sai were not staring at her. No, directly behind her that's where their gazes were glued.

'Arada' Sai growled. Hikaru didn't hear him, he was speechless. There stood a man, a man dressed in the same style as Sai. 'A ghost…' he wondered. Waya rushed over.

"Shindo! Are you all right?" He didn't get an answer which worried him even more. 'Is he not well again?' Then the girl walked slowly to them. Wonder written all over her face, too.

"I…I didn't believe that…" she whispered and came closer. Hikaru took unconsiously a step backwards.

"I…Impossible…" he muttered. "That's for real?" he turned his head to Sai and asked. Sai's features were dark. He didn't answer. But Hikaru got his aswer. The second ghost chose this moment to speak up.

'Fujiwara no Sai, we meet again. Is this your student?' he looked to Hikaru which felt ice running down his spine. As Sai refused to speak the girl took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Tenkawa Aiko. Nice to meet you Shindo-kun."

Hikaru shook his head and made up his mind. "Shindo Hikaru. Nice to meet you, too, Tenkawa-san."

"I have a request, Shindo-kun. Would you play a match with me?"

'Actually she is asking if I could have a match with you Fujiwara.' Her ghost dryly added.

'What do you want, Arada?' Sai asked with steel in his voice.

'Sai… what? Who is this man?' Hikaru asked, taken aback by Sai's tone.

'This man. He is the other Go instructor of the emperor.'

'Oh my god…Sai…' Now Hikaru understood. This man, this man had caused Sai's death… This man was responsible for Sai's sadness.

"No." he simply said to the girl and was about to walk away when Arada spoke again.

'You want to protect your sensei. This is a brave student you have Fujiwara. But this is important. Play a match against me, Fujiwara. This time with no cheating. I need to know who it is who is stronger. I must know if I would win or lose in a fair game with you!'

'No cheating. Are you joking Arada?'

'I swear, Fujiwara.'

By the time the two students looked both over their shoulder to their senseis.

'Why should I believe you? You have no honor.'

'This was true in the past. I had no honor when I was alive. This is why I am still here. I have regretted that I have cheated to you, Fujiwara. I beg you play a match with me. One will be enough.' The ghost bowed low.

'Well…'

"I will not allow that! Haven't you done enough already?" Hikaru spat, furious.

'Shindo-kun… Please… I seek for forgiveness. You must understand that…'

"I must understand? I do not think so." Then he turned to Aiko. "Has he told you, what he has done?"

"H…hai."

"Then tell him that I will not allow this match. He doesn't seem to understand me!"

'He regrets, Shindo-kun. He has lived with me for years now. I know him like I know myself. He is incredibly sorry.' Aiko told Hikaru telepathically.

'If he is so sorry, then why did he cheat in the first place?'

'Because he is a human, too. And humans do make mistakes…'

"It was a mistake!" Hikaru noticed he had said this out loud and continued with his thoughts. 'Yeah, it was a mistake, right. He cheated deliberately, he accused Sai of cheating. Sai of all people. Do you know that Sai drowned himself because of this accusation? And your sensei is responsible!' Aiko turned to Arada wide-eyed. "You did what? Oh my god…" Waya, Ochi and the other people in the room watched amazed. Somehow they got the feeling, that they missed half of the conversation.

'Hikaru! It's ok, I will play.'

'Sai, I do not want to see you hurt again.'

'I will be fine. Believe me. Ne, Hikaruuuuu, let's play.'

'Fine.'

"Arigatou." Aiko said with tears in her eyes, then she froze. She had watched them switch. "That… that is possible?"

"Hai. Please let us play now." And Sai sat down before the goban he had played against Ochi.

'Arigatou, Fujiwara.' And the match began.

* * *

Reviewcorner: 

dragon shadows: Actually I don't know myself if Akira should learn everything about Sai… That would somehow destroy the whole mystery surrounding Sai and Hikaru...

kathy stgqvk: Thank you. Well, for now it's Sai's time to play, especially with his once rival back…But Hikaru loves Go, doesn't he?

siobhn01: Yeah, that would surely be interesting. Touya Koyo is an interesting and complex character.

kari2500: Thank you so much… And I try to add some funny scenes, they just turn out so serious… 'sigh'

graivitation gig, Firehedgehog, sodapup2004: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, too.

AN: I don't know how much time it takes to forfeit in Go, just read somewhere, that this is possible, but I'm not that sure anymore... Also the name of the second Go instructor besides Sai is fictious.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Chapter

_Pachi_

Sai looked at the black stone he held in his fingers. Black again, like he had all these centuries ago… Forgotten memories resurfacing again… And placed the stone on the goban.

_Pachi_

Awaiting his opponent's response he watched his former colleage thinking. This was like a repeat of his last game as a living person. The same opponent, the same atmosphere…and Sai was afraid. He was afraid that his enemy would play false again. Deep inside himself Sai was happy for this opportunity. To play this game to the end, the game he should have played to the end a long time ago, the game against his once lifelong rival and test both their abilities. At this moment Arada stopped Sai's train of thought by pointing to a spot on the board and seconds later Aiko moved.

_Pachi_

And once again Sai glanced at the black stone in his fingers. But how could he trust this person again.

'Sai.' he heard Hikaru's voice. Searching for him, he found his friend sitting right next to Aiko.

'No one will cheat this time. Play as you usually do.' Hikaru's words and Aiko's nod lifted a great weight off of Sai. He smiled grateful to them, then looked to the goban his expression changing to one of utter concentration. Now the real match began.

_Pachi_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waya was the first one to silently sit down and follow this match. Who was this girl and what was this all about…why was Shindo suddenly so enraged, he didn't understand. Akira was the second to walk over and sit down, opposite of Waya. He had watched the strange exchange from the door, while he was about to leave. But as he saw them preparing for a match his interest was spiked. And now here he sat and with each move the two combatants did Akira froze more and more. The level of this match was…not of this world. The last one to come to watch this match was Ochi. The match he had minutes before with Shindo still in his mind. He had been…to put it mildly…crushed to the ground. Also he wanted to see what was so interesting for Waya and especially Touya to sit still like statues and stare on a goban.

Hours later the three spectators took simultaniously a deed breath. They were just watching and yet this match had completely exhausted them. Now Ochi slowly started to comprehend why Touya had warned him of Shindo so long ago. Waya was staring on the goban, the only thought through his head was 'This style…It cant be…'. Akira looked up at Sai. He had to speak to him and to his rival as soon as possible. Alone. After watching this match he had new questions added to the old ones. A lot more.

Hikaru remained seated and watched the ghost's sunked head and slumbed shoulders. Neither he nor Aiko said a single word, but both were proud of their friends. Arada had kept his promise, he had played fair. And he and Sai had played to the best of their abilities.

Sai had tears in his eyes. The match was over. He had his answer now. After all this time, he had his answer. Now he knew who the stronger player was and Sai quietly cried.

'Thank you.' A trembling voice said. This were the only words the thousand years old ghost could mutter to his opponent. 'And thank you, too, Aiko. For your help and your friendship.' Arada kneed beside the girl, who instantly started crying, too.

'Do you really have to go? Please stay…stay.' the girld weeped.

'Aiko you do understand, don't you? I can finally have peace, now that this match is over. My family…I haven't seen them for such a long time…' his voice faded.

And then Aiko smiled. 'I know. And I will miss you.'

'And some day we will play Go again. So don't stop training.'

'Hai, sensei.' she laughed

'Hikaru.' Sai said in the meantime. Hikaru understood. Unnoticed they switched and Sai walked slowly towards the other ghost.

'Sayonara, my friend.'

'Fujiwara…you.' Arada couldn't move for a moment, then he bowed deeply.

'Sayonara, my friends.' he said and his form faded away in front of the eyes of his old rival and now friend and the two children that had allowed them to settle this old argument.

* * *

**AN:** My deepest apologies to all of you. I know I let everybody wait for so long. I just could not write anything. After a heavy illness my immune system was weak. Caught a cold and bronchitis every two weeks and got depressed…I needed some time to recover… I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoyed the new chapter. 

Oh, this chapter was pretty serious, the following will be funnier again and yes the story is not over yet…

**Reviewcorner:**

**Kari2500:** Yeah, I thought why not have the other Go tutor regret his intrigue. Also now Sai can make peace with his past. It made me sad and now it is resolved, somehow. But thats also why Arada has to leave after the match. This was Sai's old rival, but now there is a new rival waiting for Sai to play against him (again)…Remember Touya Meijin sitting alone in front of a goban waiting?

**gravitation gig:** Sorry sorry sorry, this chapter took longer…

**cat demoness Gin: **The elevator scene was really funny? Yea, I feared it was plain d-u-m-p phuuu

**kathy stgqvk:** Shhhh dont reveal so much of the plot… you seem to read me pretty well lol About Touya Meijin and Waya and co. their reaction will come in the next chapter…

**Firehedgehog, ligice76, star: **Thank you…

**Tonya S.:** He didn't cheat…he really is sorry… And Hikaru took care of the checking…Waya and co. were too shocked with the match lol. About Sai's name. I understood it so that it is Fujiwara Sai, the 'no' making it Master Fujiwara, I read it somewhere and till now I only heard Fujiwara as a family name not Fujiwarano…

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** It really is a long time, ne? Sorry again…

**Cheska:-)  
**


End file.
